Product Suspicion
by xXNightmareFazbearXx
Summary: One villager has the sneaking thought that his friend has been easily scammed, and is not happy with the consequences...


The glimmering shades of the sunset flew across the peaceful village, its inhabitants either humming or just smiling as they moved along. One in particular seemed extremely happy, going as far as skipping on the new gravel put in just days ago.

But it all stopped as a blurry brown figure slammed into his body, sending both sprawling onto the ground.

The other villager, who the first had identified as Villager #23 ignored the injuries he had caused and scrambled to his feet. "Attention, all villagers in the village." The scurrying people slowed to a crawl, patiently waiting. "Get inside your houses quickly, it's almost night!" Villager #23 yelled.

The world morphed to chaos. Many shrieked madly as they caught their doors, slamming them shut with a sharp _click_ , and huddling in the middle of their rooms. The sky had darkened considerably, now almost time for the mobs to run free.

But Villager #57 stood, shaking. "Why aren't you going inside, Villager #57?" Villager #23 nearly screamed. The first bowed his head, and hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks. "I don't want to get into my house." He mumbled shamefully.

"It's scary in there."

"But you _have_ to get inside." Villager #23 urged, gesturing with his wrapped arms. "The zombies will **eat you** if you don't."

Villager #57's confidence sparked as he reached into his inventory. "No I won't." He answered, pulling his linked hands back out. "I have Zombie Repellent!"

He held in his hands a plastic bottle, the green paint put on poorly as many blotches appeared in different places. Villager #23 raised an eyebrow. "That stuff doesn't work." He pointed out truthfully.

Villager #57 shook his head. "Yes it does," he fought. "It says so on the bottle." He lifted it for his comrade to see:

 _Guaranteed to repel all zombies that dare come your way!_

A smudge of writing was planted below. "What does it say under?" Villager #23 questioned. Villager #57's eyes crossed as he chuckled. "I don't know, I can't read."

Villager #23 sputtered. "But you just read the first part." He spoke. The other villager shook his head, squinting as he tried to find his partner in the growing darkness. "I got it read by Villager #11."

"Hello!" Said villager cried as he opened his door for a splint second before slamming it shut to visitors.

Villager #23 shrugged, beginning to twist away. "Okay," he muttered. " If you want to be eaten by zombies, stay out here. I'm going inside." He opened his door, not looking back as it shut and locked.

* * *

A loud groan and a girlish shriek awoke Villager #28 from his dreamless sleep. He stumbled out of the bed and through the front door, eyes widening at the scene.

"Oh no! Villager #57 has been turned into a zombie!"

Villager #57 laughed, his voice turning demonic. "I'm not a zombie!" He assured the growing crowd. "It's Halloween!"

There was a deafening silence. Villager #23 winced. "No it not," he passed over the villager's sarcastic look of pure shock. "Your a Zombie." He stated in a matter-of-fact.

"No!" Villager #57 scoffed. "I'm..." He voice died out, and he stared at his new form. He sighed, hitting himself with his intertwined arms. "I'm a Zombie." He concluded. The villagers scurried back into their homes as Villager #57 gazed along his body.

"Cool..." He whispered. "I wonder if I can do the walk thing?"

He struggled forward, limping as his arms hung in front like inflatable tubes. The green added to the terror of whoever he found, as they jumped and in a flash were shuttering as they huddled, alone or as a family, behind the easily breakable glass.

"Yay, I'm creepy now!"

* * *

"Happy Halloween!" Villager #57 cried out in joy.

Villager #23 groaned as he passed by. He stayed a large distance away but still stared in the villager-zombie's general direction. "I told you, it's not Halloween." He deapanned.

"Yes it is!"

" **No** , it's **not**." He strained.

" _Yes_ , it _is_." Villager #57 pushed back with his own strong words.

"No it's not." Villager #23 was growing tired of this.

"Yes it is-No!" Villager #57 gasped when he spotted the villager hovering over the camera he had set up for his own purposes. "don't cut the fil-"

The camera's red dot of light died out, a long beep signaling its end.

"Aww..."

* * *

 **First story! Don't hate. Made with the help of my sister, Starlight420**


End file.
